


(WIP) Well, There Goes Your Newly Found Social Life!

by orphan_account



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, M/M, Moomin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WIP





	(WIP) Well, There Goes Your Newly Found Social Life!

AS THE BELL rang, the students flooded the halways of moominvalley high.. Immediately I looked for Snufkin, who’s class was a few rooms away. I saw him there, talking to Sniff. I wasn’t sure if he had economics or politics. 

“Hi Snufkin!“ I said. “What did you have now?” He looked at me and smiled. Sniff seemed pleases with himself, so I guess he gets good grades.

“Politics. It’s pretty interesting.” Sniff said. Yep, he’s the teachers pet. Clear as day. Snufkin grinned at me and I realized I was going to get one of those rare Snufkin-jokes.

“Well, you gotta know the government to dismantle it!” Sniff and I broke into laughter, and Snufkin was laughing as well. I noticed that I was a little hungry.

”Are you guys going to caf?” That’s what we called the cafeteria. Saying the full thing feels like I’m forcing myself to talk in a French accent or something.

“I’m not gonna go,” Snufkin said. “I‘m busy.”

“Okay then,“ I replied. ”See you later!” And with that we were off to go eat.

I put my tray on the table next to Snif. The walls were an ugly yellow, and everyeverything smelled fried. I wondered about Snufkin, Why was he skipping lunch so much? 

“Do you ever worry about Snufkin?” I said. 

“I wouldn’t worry about him if I were you. He knows how to take care of himself. Also, I heard he fishes at the creek.”

“Huh. That’s pretty impressive,” I replied. I ate my couscous with hesitation. Although I was glad that Snufkin ate enough, I was still worried about him. I noticed that people around me were smiling and waving. What was that all about?

“Why are all these people smiling at us?” Sniff stopped chewing and looked at me with wide eyes as if I had just asked him to solve world hunger.

“Probably because you’re dating Floren?” It took me a second to understand that. Me? And Floren?

“I’m dating Floren?” Sniff was going to say something sarcastic, but he stopped and looked at the entrance.

Sf: “Oh, there she is!” And there she was. She was leading her pack of close knit friend like a wolf, and her eyes were alight. She was walking my way. To me. 

“Hi Moomin!” She smiled, but had murder in her eyes. I knew that I messed up. I had already forgotten about our hypothetical relationship. Looking at her like this, it was hard to understand whether she liked me or not.  
“You better go,” Sniff said. He looked intimidated. Most women intimidated him really, he was only comfortable around guys. Floren took my hand and lead me outside. She left her friends and I left Sniff. The further we went the angrier she seemed to get.

“Why weren’t you sitting next to me?” She asked. She seemed so hurt over nothing.

“I.. didn’t know you wanted to sit next to me.” And this was true

”Of course I want you to sit next to me!” She gripped my shoulders and squeezed them. I was kind of uncomfortable but I didn’t want to piss her off even more. 

“Stay with me and we’ll go over the rules.” When did I sign up for this? Maybe Snufkin put catnip in my food and I decided that this was a good idea.  
”Rule number one. Nothing sexual!” Hey, maybe this wasn’t so bad. I actually agreed with this.

“No kissing! No holding hands in front of people!” Welp, never-mind.

“What’s the point of that? Wait I-“

”You’re the one that pays on dates. You’re only allowed one out of talking to other girls-“

“Floren! Since when are we dating?”

”...You don’t know? You don’t mean that, do you?” She looked heartbroken. But she tends to be so dramatic, so I knew she wasn’t.

 

I don’t remember when we started dating.

F: You were at my house during the weekend, and you asked me out. 

M: I.. need time to think. Sorry Floren.

(Moomin goes to the creek, and finds Snufkin, who is fishing.)

:

M: Snufkin, if you fish so much how come you never eat it?

S: I do, just not right away. I take it home and prepare it there.

M: Snufkin, I need advice. Apparently I’m dating someone.. and I didn’t know about it.

S: really? Who?

M: Floren. She says I asked her out last weekend. I guess I was just tired if smth.

S: (laughs) maybe you were high 

M: not everyone is like you (laughs too)

S: well moomin, start with the obvious. Do you want to date her?

M: I don’t know...

S: If you’re not sure then it’s probably not a good idea to date her. She likes you a lot, doesn’t he? (For a moment his soft eyes looked old and sad, like they’ve seen too much.)

M: I guess so. But she said I have to pay for everything. And that we can’t hold hands or kiss.

S: (exhale) yiiikes. Big red flag. (He adds quickly) I’d never make rules like that.

M: It doesn’t really matter whether she likes me or not. It’s mostly that a lot of people notice me, smile at me..

S: (frowns) Floren is really popular, you know. A real social butterfly. She probably get out of prison just by asking.

M: what’s your point?

S: obviously going to affect your social status. When a, no offence, loser like you or me start dating someone like that, we too become a “cool kid.”

M: thanks.. but I guess you’re right.

S: You need to tell her you’re unsure, and figure out if you want to gate her.

M:Good advice Snufkin, as always!

(He laughed and gripped Snufkin’s arm. Suddenly, Out of nowhere Florence friends appear.)

We got that on tape losers now everyone will know you’re poofs.

I’m sorry you’ve never experienced friendship

(Bully slaps Snufkin 

Cut it out! (Shakey voice

It what? You’re gonna cry? Piss your pants maybe?

Fuck you

(S triés to hurt bully but m takes them out of there 

They’re really immature how could they do such a thing 

I’m starting to think that this is kind of your fault maybe you shouldn’t date Floren that could get us into all kinds of trouble

Snufkin! Just because I’m not sure I want to date her doesn’t mean We should talk shit about her.

Mind your profanity

You know what Snufkin I don’t care anymore you always treat girls no everyone like garbage you only care about yourself 

Moomin I don’t know how to act around people and you know that I need my space don’t use that against me.

What does that have to do with Floren

What does any of this have to do with Floren

He skips the rest of the day

In chemistry

I’m sorry for lashing out

You should be

Well hey it’s not like you did everything perfectly

Look do you mean this or do you just want to get an apology out of me

We should take a break off each other

Wow I guess Snufkin is skipping huh

Yeah ig.you seem angry is everything ok

Yeah yeah.

Next morning

Oh wow he’s still not here.

Yeah don’t worry. 

Slow sad day

Oh. The weathers nice 

Yea ig

Uh I’m sorry hadbiskuigxsqixsgq

Me too I should’ve been more careful 

:’(


End file.
